User talk:Adapool/Archive1
Re: kthx. SiPlus 07:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, you can. SiPlus 07:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::You can remove "under construction", but you can't remove Cleanup, sysops must verify an article to make it safe/good/featured. SiPlus 08:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::It's bad idea. SiPlus 09:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sadly Both Klow and SiPlus got blocked for removing content on this wiki, since there was a fork. (They moved to another hosting site) So Its pretty much just me i guess. (I'm basically the only one on here that maintains/ edits /keeps a constant eye on things daily.) I could use some help if you're up to it. 10:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :I will be happy to help in any way that I can. Last year I did a lot of work on the on the following pages, such as correcting mistakes, improving the layout and adding pictures where appropriate: * Half-Life storyline * Half-Life: Opposing Force storyline * Half-Life: Blue Shift * Half-Life: Blue Shift storyline * Half-Life: Decay storyline Adapool 10:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::The whole wiki needs to be updated. Mainspace articles need to be cleaned up, alot of our portal pages got deleted, which i have to look into. There's a lot to do, so jump in! 10:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Who deleted the portal pages? And Where do you want me to start? Adapool 10:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think it was because we enabled a new namespace called "Portal" so it deleted all pages the started with "Portal:" (I'll have to contact staff about it). You can start with that if you want, and most of our images need to be properly categorized. 10:59, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hi, I'm Madness, and I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I've been trying to help Kat with work on here, and it's great to see your here! Anyways, hope to talk to you. - User:Madnessfan34537 Thank you, I hope I can help Adapool 08:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) A Word Of Thanks Thanks for editing the picture I added. I didn't know you had to add all those details, I'll try to next time. CoolMan1342 :Your Welcome, hope to see more of you =) :Adapool Custodian You now have the rights; make sure you suppress the redirect and re-add the images to the page(s) 01:59, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou Adapool 02:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) You my good sir, are a pro. You've done so much in the Filespace! I'm so impressed! Anyways, keep up the great work, looks like I'll have to resort to Uploading Images. Madnessfan34537 Thankyou, I'm glad I can help Adapool 07:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) City 17 - Vilnius(Lithuanian) or Wilno(Polish) My friend This is a historical matter. I’m not certain whether you are an American, but if you are, I shall try to explain this matter to you as simply as it is possible. In 1939 a war began in Europe which is called the World War II, and the first victim of the German aggression was Poland. Over two weeks later Poland was attacked form the east by the USSR. Under the secret protocol signed by the representatives of the Reich and the USSR Poland was divided between these two parties, and the Polish City of Wilno was occupied by the Russians. It was all done with utter violation of the international law of the period what made it invalid. In 1944 and 1945 Poland was betrayed, again, when the “allies” decided to withhold their recognition of the legal Polish government in the UK and support the puppet “Polish” (Soviet) government in Poland. The allies also gave their permission to the USSR to incorporate Polish eastern territories. The legal Polish government never accepted this fact for it was illegal and absolutely wrong. And now the most important point of the story, Since HL2 takes place in the future and the former soviet republic of Lithuania is no more we have to say that all those illicit and illegal facts of the past are no longer in power, that is why the name of the city, around which the Poles make up to 90% of the population should be Polish. I do hope that this answer is satisfactory. I am not a native speaker of the English language but because of your kind request I had decided to elaborate. Do not revert the edit in question lad JL :Thank you for your reply, I now understand the reason for your edits. I did do some research into the matter and I think that this is mainly political. Currently the city is the capital of Lithuania, even if it isn't right. And I think it is best to leave it as it was and maybe put "Wilno,Poland" into brackets. I will forward this matter onto KATANAGOD and see if we can come to a final decision. :PS I'm Australian :Adapool 10:04, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry my Australian friend, I didn’t notice your citizenship. Let me enunciate a proposal; let it be Wilno/Vilnius – former Polish province, present day Lithuania. Cheers. JL Adminship hello. Just wondering if you'd be up for being an admin. You're very dedicated to the site and you show a good understanding for everything the wiki is about, so i think you're probably the best man for the tools! I'm very busy with things IRL at the moment so I'm not as active; I need someone to cover things while I'm not as active as i usually am. I'll get Sactage to set the rights if you agree. Keep up the good work! 11:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. That's fair enough, real life is most important. I would feel privileged to become an Admin. Adapool 11:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 10:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC)}} :Congratulations Alex!! Looks like your Half Life addiction has paid off :D Brero-San 10:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha thank you, Brero-San I have added your images to the main page Adapool 11:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that is me. Madnessfan34537 hey Ada, how come there's only source mode on this wiki? —''Unsigned comment by'' ReichMuskrat15 source mode? PS. Please remember to sign your messages. Adapool 08:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) when editing a page on wikia there are two forms of editing, Source and visual. the current and more difficult one you have is source, which consists of a console that involves typing in many parentheses, symbols, and other patterns to make something as simple as a word bullet, link, or other. where as visual, it appears more like microsoft word, where everything you type on the keyboard appears exactly as it does on the screeen and there are more tools on the top toolbar. norally there's supposed to be a tap on the top right that shows source and visual so people can choose, but yours doesn't. visual is more preffered(especially by noobs like me) because it's way easier, most of the time when people see source they don't even bother cuz they don't understand it meaning that u probably have less contributors than u could hav. --ReichMuskrat15 15:53, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :If I may add, Source mode is superior to visual. Visual mode is an RTE which tends to create lots of issues (Such as spamming a page with gibberish if it breaks). Source mode is easy to get the hang of after awhile. I personally haven't used it since last year in october. 22:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) pretty valid point. —''Unsigned comment by'' ReichMuskrat15 :I agree with Kat, It's easy to use once you get used to it. Adapool 00:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) A thought There is an issue I would like to discuss with you. Any place we could talk? --Madnessfan34537 New Topic Now i don't want to corret you, and i may be wrong but isn't it called the material emancipation grid? --ReichMuskrat15 22:58, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I did have a look into it as I wasn't 100 percent sure myself as I knew it as the "material emancipation grill" but have heard it being said as the "material emancipation grid". Although in the game it is the "material emancipation grill", please refer here and here for proof. Thankyou Adapool 10:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome? Hello! New user here, goes by the name Morpheus 414--I just wanted to share some information with you, if you don't mind. I noticed your Half-Life/Portal Wiki and wanted to make a little contribution of my own. I went out and hand-typed a full transcript of Portal 2 from a cinematic standpoint(excluding the closing cutscene and the credits). If you like, I can have this sent/uploaded to you if you're interested. Give me a holler if you want to continue! 14:59, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure, email it to me and I will happily have a look and see how we can include it into the wiki. Thankyou -- Adapool 21:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Question Is there Fanon Allowed here or is there a Half Life Fanon wiki or something? I would say that we try to keep fanon out of this wiki, keeping to official facts and away from fan speculation. I dont know of any Half-Life Fanon Wiki. --Adapool 22:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ada this wiki needs some walkthroughs. The storyline pages are wonderful but people still need to know more, like the best way to approach certain enemies and choosing the right weapons to fight them, locations of secret items such as batteries and health kits, and importantly where to go, what to dodge, and when to jump. But of course I need an administrators permission so please tell me what you think because there are many newcomers and when youtube fails the first place people go to for help is the games wiki so it is our duty to help our humble newcomers for if they can't count on the official half life wiki what can they count on? --ReichMuskrat15 21:28, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Great Idea. I would have no problem with separate walkthrough articles for each of the games, in-fact I think it could help cleanup some of the existing storyline articles, as some of the trivia could be moved to these new walkthrough pages. If you are willing to help make walkthrough articles that would be great. I will send KATANAGOD a message and get the final OK, you already have my vote. Adapool 08:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC) All right then. Half life is my #1 favorite game and i've beaten 4 times, i'd love to get some walkthroughs made. just one tip, the walkthroughs are most likely gonna be a little long cuz like i said we need to put in directions, tips, item locations so we're prob. gonna have to do each chapter seperately okay.--ReichMuskrat15 19:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Walkthroughs As long as they maintain a neutral point of view and contain no impersonal you's then I'm fine with it! 14:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) http://toysoldiers.wikia.com/wiki/Walkthrough_beta --ReichMuskrat15 17:06, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Looks good so far -- Adapool 11:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC) what about the map idea, you pro or against?--ReichMuskrat15 02:00, July 3, 2012 (UTC) For the maps I would suggest using in-game birds eye view screenshots like this -- Adapool 09:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) yeah taht's what im talking about, although i can't get a birds eye view like that due to glitching so i have to draw them. ok, once you have finished the test page, we can move it to the wiki and work out how to sort it. -- Adapool 08:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Ada, you looking to make any new admins? --ReichMuskrat15 03:39, July 6, 2012 (UTC) You will have to ask Kat because I cant do any of that stuff -- Adapool 12:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi You still there man? :( 06:05, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Still here, sorry I was away for a few days -- Adapool 12:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: That.. looks wonderful! Well written and professional - megusta. 12:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC)' : I thought so to, I'm just trying to figure out where we can put it. -- Adapool 22:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) depends on what it is, the walkthrough could probably benefit from it. but you'll have to let me make the beta on this wiki cuz (sad news) i got banned from the toy soldiers wiki. --ReichMuskrat15 15:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) hey Ada do you know any abandoned wiki where i might be able to do a little private work. you know beta pages and testing new things for me to try out on wikia later on?--ReichMuskrat15 21:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I see no problem in testing the walkthrough pages on this wiki, maybe on the sandbox page. -- Adapool 22:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I have a personal testing chamber wiki here, feel free to use it for whatever! and considering how well done it is ada, Perhaps we could split it up into subpages for different articles of portal 2 perhaps? ''23:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree, that's a great idea -- Adapool 00:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Adapool do you think there's any need to add the chapter inbound to the walkthrough articles, you look over the walkthrough layout back on the Toy Soldiers wiki and tell me, i don't think it does but just a double check. --ReichMuskrat15 03:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :I would still include inbound into the walkthough, obviously it wouldn't be very long but it is still a chapter in the game. I would suggest adding alot of the chapter info into a infobox along with the map (which should be expandable with a click). maybe put all the chapters into one page to avoid confusion but make each chapter expandable/collapsible. You dont have to follow all my suggestions, they are just ideas. -- Adapool 09:02, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! On 1000 edits!! Keep up the great work!@!@!@ 11:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou, I still have a while to catch up to you. -- Adapool 11:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :heh, well I used AWB to help with editing some times. I advise you use it too! its pretty simple to learn, let me know if you need help with the program. 01:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, I am not really a personality construct. But you get the joke, right? --The Needle Core :Get the joke? of course, I was going along with it =D -- Adapool (talk) 11:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi ada, I was just wondering if you'd like to put your name in one of the clean up sections for the Portal project! We need to start focusing on drastically improving content, and this'll be a good way to start! let me know what you think about it! --KλT 12:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Great idea! Done, will start ASAP -- Adapool (talk) 13:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :woot! after the portal project is finished we're going to start on the rest of the wiki, and then we'll be set for half-life 3 :D 13:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :set for HL3? that gives us another 600 years to finish the portal stuff then. -- Adapool (talk) 13:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::XD WE HAVE UNLIMITED TIME! 14:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Question (This is reposted from the talk page for Portal the Flash version, but please bear with me) They discussed how GLaDOS would not be in TFV, but I did find this image on the forums for WeCreateStuff: Source: http://forums.wecreatestuff.com/index.php?/topic/978-glados-in-portaltfv/ Would it be relevant at all if I either: A. Put this image into the image gallery along with description. B. Listed it in the Trivia section (while citing my information source). C. All of the above. D. None of the above. ??? --The Needle Core I got two things to say: 1. Wanna be friends? 2. I made some Portal 2 emotes: -- The Needle Core 1. Sure 2. Awesome, they look really good -- Adapool (talk) 00:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Nominations are now up! Woot! 14:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Vote here [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 15:31, August 6, 2012 (UTC) yeah i've just been a little back tracked. i don't really know what to do here currently. most of my wikia work on all my other wikis relies on request jobs. i sift through a few things every once in a while but eventually i just start losing places that really need anything to be done. --ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 21:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sorry I missed ya on steam, I was sleeping D: ''14:59, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Name change and all Heya, am I the only active admin here? Seems to be! Did you see my blog post about the wiki name change? What do you think about "Sector W"?... I'd like to tell Wikia about it but I'd like at least one green light from another admin, and the other apart you who edited in the last 30 days is KATANAGOD, who's rather dormant now... Deckard8t88 (talk) 12:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Main Categories Didn't like my icons? Still, this is pretty good. ;) Deckard8t88 (talk) 11:05, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hello Hi, Adapool, about the question on my talk page about the main langue in a year ago, my main langue is Chinese but my English is somewhat better compared a year ago, but still not good enough for people who his main langue are English, but don't take so much worry about it, the Shorty1982 will improve the grammar.--Yong feng (talk) 22:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Userrights I think that sounds perfect. I won't be around a lot until I fix my computer, a wiki should have a bureaucrat active at all times. I'll still be lurking around, feel free to message me whenever ya need. Half-Life Wiki:Administration rollbacks section Hi, Adapool, i have rollback ability, if you want, you can add my name to there. If you don't believe it, see this page.--Yong feng (talk) 18:04, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Adapool, my name is now in pink. You are also now a bureaucrat, have good luck.--Yong feng (talk) 00:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thankyou I'll make sure to do that with images in the future. I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you. 69.l25 (talk) 23:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC)